Vice de fabrication vendu avec son tournevice
by CapallC
Summary: Titre en jeu de mot pourri par ce que je n'avais pas d'idée. La forme est particulière puisque j'interviens dans la fic mais pas d'inquiétude je ne serais pas une Mary-Sue  ah j'en vois quelques-uns qui font "ouf !"


**Bonsoir ! Ce soir je vous propose une fic qui m'a été inspiré par une image, plus précisément un fanart de Kakashi réalisé par silentlily dont je vous mettrais le lien en bas de la fic (bouh pitoyable tentative afin qu'on lise ma fic).**

Sophie : Enfin fic est un bien grand mot puisque…

Kakashi : J'te coupe mais c'est pas un grand mot il a que 3 lettres !

Sophie : Je voulais dire ce que représente ce mot est grand en comparaison à ce que je propose.

Kakashi : Ouais ouais, dis tout de suite que t'as bâclé le truc par ce que tu voulais vite le mettre en ligne et en être débarrassée !

Sophie : Pas du tout ! C'est juste qu'il ne se passe presque rien pour la raison que je vais développer dans la fic.

Kakashi : Alors petit un il y a toujours beaucoup à dire quand j'entre en scène et petit deux ta phrase est bancale car s'il ne se passait vraiment rien il n'y aurait rien à développer CQFD.

Sophie : Et bien puisque tu es si doué pour les bons mots j'te laisse raconter à ma place…

Kakashi : En impro ?

Sophie : La difficulté t'effrayerait-elle ?

Kakashi : Mon dieu… Quelle pathétique provocation… Je refuse de m'y plier.

Sophie : Alors tu la fermes et tu me laisses raconter… Hum hum…

Kakashi : Je reste quand même pour rétablir la vérité si tu te mets à trop dériver.

Sophie : Je sais être pro ! Hum bref… Ce soir-là Kakashi était d'humeur coquine…

Kakashi : Pourquoi « ce soir-là » spécialement ?

Sophie : *soupir* Ce soir-là Kakashi était d'humeur plus coquine que d'habitude et après avoir relu une énième fois le livre de Jiraya une idée lui vint et il décida d'en faire aussi tôt la surprise à…

Kakashi : STOOOOOP !

Sophie : Mais quoi encore ?

Kakashi : Je veux que tu taises le nom de la personne que tu allais citer !

Sophie : Mais c'est un secret pour personne… Tout le monde est au courant.

Kakashi : Certes mais la personne ne le sait pas.

Sophie : Aaaaaaah mais c'est une nouvelle ça ! Si on lui apprenait ensemble ?

Kakashi : NON NON NON NON NON !

Sophie : *sort et revient avec une personne* Vas-y entre…

X : Merci… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kakashi ? On t'entend hurler sur tout l'étage.

Kakashi : Hum… Rien rien…

X : Tiens c'est quoi ?

Sophie : Une histoire que j'écris et Kakashi m'aide !

X : C'est vrai ? Je ne te savais pas serviable à ce point…

Kakashi : Aaaaaah… O… Ouiiiii !

Sophie : *à Kakashi* Ohlala comment tu t'aplatis…

Kakashi : *à Sophie* Ne lui dis rien et je te laisse faire…

X : Je peux lire ?

Kakashi : NON !

X : Pourquoi ?

Sophie : Par ce que ce n'est pas fini et j'aimerai changer quelques trucs pour que ça soit parfait…

X : Je comprends, mais attention « le mien est l'ennemi du bien »

Sophie : On s'en rappellera, en attendant si t'allais faire un tour côté buffet ?

X : Bonne idée ! A tout à l'heure dans ce cas !

Sophie : Bon ! Kakashi décida donc de faire une surprise à euh…

Kakashi : Akira.

Sophie : Comme tu veux. A Akira quand il rentrerait le soir. Il rangea l'appartement, éteignit toutes les lumières et mis des bougies dans la chambre pour créer une atmosphère romantique. Cependant il ne faut pas oublier que Kakashi reste un pervers donc le style fleur bleue d'accord mais pas trop, il voulait que sa nuit soit sauvage malgré tout alors il créa un clone qui le ligota comme pour une séance de sadomasochisme et il s'allongea sur le lit. Le clone posa ouvert son livre porno pour cacher son sexe et s'évapora. Il attendit comme ça le retour d'I…

Kakashi : LE RETOUR D'AKIRA !

Sophie : Oui pardon. Il attendit comme ça le retour d'AKIRA. Lorsque que celui-ci rentra il ne remarqua rien et entra dans la chambre pour poser ses… Euh j'ai un problème là si je dis ce qu'il a posé tout le monde saura de qui je parle…

Kakashi : Bah dis qu'il a posé… L'annuaire.

Sophie : Non faut que ça colle et donc que ça soit un truc sur lequel il doit bosser…

Kakashi : Un… Projet administratif… Sur les égouts !

Sophie : Ok ça roule ! Et entra dans la chambre pour poser son projet administratif sur les égouts sur le bureau. Il allait s'y attaquer quand il remarqua Kakashi…

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Ah bah enfin tu me vois… Pas grave viens plutôt t'occuper de moi…

-Désolé Kakashi ce soir je ne peux vraiment pas...

-Oh allé tu peux bien faire un écart surtout que je suis chaud comme la braise ce soir… Hum…?

-Ecoutes…

-Non toi écoutes tu peux bien t'accorder un moment de répit non ? Soit égoïste et pense à toi pour une fois !

-Mmm... Oui c'est vrai…

Akira se dirige vers le livre qui cache l'érection de Kakashi, le saisi et s'en va en direction du salon…

-Hey mais tu fais quoi là ?

-Je m'accorde du répit. Ca tombe bien ça faisait un moment que je voulais le lire…

-Mais !Et moi ?

-Hum… Ce soir je suis égoïste et je pense d'abord à moi… Désolé mais ça sera pour toutes les fois où tu m'as forcé.

-J't'ai forcé moi ?

-« On baise ou j'éjacule sur ton projet administratif »

-Ah ça…

-Sur ce… Bonne nuit !

-Détache-moi au moins… AKIRAAAAA !

Ahahah quand j'y repense t'es resté bloqué combien de temps ?

Kakashi : Le temps d'user la corde… J'pouvais pas faire le signe pour invoquer un clone…

Sophie : Ahahahahahahahahahahah !

X : Coucou !

Kakashi : Ohé pourquoi ? Que ? Comment ?

X : Je voulais voir pourquoi vous riiez autant, les gens sont pas accueillants en bas…

Sophie : Je comprends c'est pour ça que je m'enferme et que j'écris.

X : D'ailleurs où vous en êtes ? Je peux lire ?

Kakashi : J'y tiens pas…

X : *choppe les feuilles des mains de Sophie* Voyons voir…

Kakashi : Dis donc toi… T'as pas trop résisté…

Sophie : Face à un ninja je sais me faire petite…

Kakashi : Hein ? Et face à moi au début de toute cette connerie ?

Sophie : Pardon, face à un ninja crédible !

Kakashi : Pff

Sophie : Bon t'en es où Iruka ? Oh merde…

Kakashi : *sort les shurikens* J'vais te tuer !

Iruka : Wooooh mais arrête !

Kakashi : Elle m'avait juré de pas dire ton nom et pas te faire lire !

Iruka : Façon je ne lis pas le français… Et pourquoi pas dire mon nom ?

Kakashi : Ah tu ne… Et bien… Ton nom…

Sophie : Selon lui je suis indigne de le prononcer…

Iruka : Mon dieu… Bon moi je rentre, tu viens ou pas ?

Kakashi : Oui je viens, le plus loin possible de cette peste !

Iruka : Au revoir !

Sophie : A bientôt !

Kakashi : Va en enfer !

Sophie : Pour te rendre visite promis !

**FIN**

**Et voilà ! C'est un tant soit peu étrange comme genre d'histoire et c'est pas facile à écrire… J'entends par là que j'ai un égo sur dimensionné qui a besoin de son quota d'apparitions et de répliques pour être satisfait donc laisser quelques mots aux personnages était très dur et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de passer pour la sauveuse de situation… Naaaan j'déconne ! J'suis pas comme ça mais j'avais trop envie de l'écrire… 03 :30 du matin… Outre le fait que ça soit un palindrome (ah ah j'arrive encore à sortir des mots intelligents) c'est une heure tardive et je commence à me taper des délires toutes seules…**

**Mais l'artiste à saluer ce soir c'est silentlily pour son magnifique dessin que vous pourrez trouver en suivant cette adresse en enlevant les espaces (obligatoires sinon l'adresse n'apparait pas sur le site)**

**http : / / silentlily . deviantart . com/ art / Kakashi-Bound-66981034**

**Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous aura au pire diverti au mieux fait pleurer de rire =D**


End file.
